The Other Side of the Door
by Koalagriton
Summary: Leo/Usagi 2003. From a series of prompts: "The way you said I love you." Usagi is visiting New York and it's the perfect time for Leonardo to tell him how he really feels, it's just that... things aren't going so well.
1. Behind the Door

Leonardo's fingers settled on the rough grain of the wooden door he'd just closed after saying his goodnight. Usagi's week long visit was almost over and he hadn't been able to tell him how he felt.

There had been opportunities, he'd made sure of it, planned them to the very last detail and when each came he'd let them pass one by one with shaking, sweaty palms curled into fists and voice firmly lodged within his throat. It hadn't been easy, either: getting his brothers busy with other things so they'd be alone, setting the stage to watch the sunset from a high rise, the bridge on the walk through central park with the moon overhead, the Broadway musical huddled close together in the darkness of the rafters, seeing the city lights from the statue of liberty... had even learned how to drive the turtle sub and convinced Donnie he could do it on his own for that one.

But he'd failed each and every time, and Usagi would be heading home through the portal tomorrow morning.

Leonardo pressed his forehead against the door and breathed deeply. They were just a few words, why was it so difficult? He'd given speeches, orders, had never been afraid to speak up when it was necessary, lead people to combat even when the odds were against them and he'd never once been terrified into silence.

"I love you." He whispered at the wooden separation between them, though it was too late.

The door he was leaning against opened away from him so abruptly that he nearly fell into the rabbit on the other side, catching his balance quickly and taking a step back as Usagi stepped forward, looking to either side and seeing there was no one else there. Leonardo swallowed, his mouth feeling suddenly dry as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he'd been standing outside of the guest room for so long without it sounding creepy but his thoughts were derailed when Usagi's concerned face changed into a beaming smile.

"I thought you would let me leave without saying anything, Leonardo-san." Usagi said to a mute Leonardo as he reached for the leather strap that secured the turtle's swords to his carapace and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them.


	2. Under the Blankets

Leonardo gasped as he was pulled into the guest room, Usagi's hold on his leather strap was firm and unyielding and he was still trying to recover from the shock of being heard. That was not the way it was meant to happen and he opened his mouth to apologise for his behaviour but Usagi leaned forward and pressed his lips to him.

The kiss was awkward and not what Leonardo had envisioned at all. He'd imagined it to be slow and romantic with a perfect backdrop of his own design, but that wasn't meant to be. Usagi's warm furry mouth bumped against him off centre, catching his partially open and at an odd angle. Leonardo automatically backed away after only a touch, not expecting the move at all. He stared at him and Usagi, who'd looked so sure of himself until that moment, hesitated.

"I... hope I didn't misunderstand or perhaps..." He paused as he examined the gaping turtle. "I apologise, my friend, for my forwardness." Usagi took a step back and bowed his head. "I believe I misread your intentions, forgive me."

"No!" Leonardo answered, finally finding his voice, reaching for Usagi but stopping just short of touching him with a clammy hand. "You didn't, I just... this... this wasn't how it was supposed to go." He finished lamely wishing he hadn't sounded as whiny as he had.

Usagi chuckled as he lifted his eyes back to Leonardo, closing the distance and drawing the trembling turtle into a loose embrace. "Leonardo-san, you should know by now that things rarely go the way we want them to." He answered with a smile and leaned in to kiss the turtle more slowly this time.

Leonardo held his breath as their mouths met again, expected this time though unprepared for the way it made his insides twist and leap. Usagi was warmer than he had thought, his fur and whiskers tickled his face so much that he had to make an effort not to turn away and laugh (in nervousness as well as the way his mouth tingled from the soft contact). He was too nervous to open his mouth or move too much, not wanting to make the soft fur damp or do something wrong but finally did when Usagi bit and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth.

He tasted of the honey salted cashews Leonardo had handed him on the way back in the turtle sub, the inside of his mouth smooth and wet and so very very hot. Leonardo moaned into his mouth when Usagi's tongue slid against his but cut the noise short, startled by how loud he'd been.

 _Ninjas are meant to be quiet._ He thought to himself when Usagi chuckled against his lips at his slip and tried to ignore the sudden shyness that overcame him with the noise.

He didn't really know what to do, knew that he wanted to touch, taste, be touched and tasted in return but unsure of how to go about it, what was appropriate, so he allowed Usagi to do as he pleased and tried to imitate and go along with it. Not unlike when he was learning a new kata.

A gentle tug made him draw back and blink. "Leonardo, I'm not going to escape, or perhaps you are eager to undress me?" Usagi said with a smile and Leo must have seemed confused because Usagi gave him a tender look before demonstrating what he meant, trying to lift his arms that were held down by Leonardo's hands fisted tightly into his sleeves.

"I'm-" Leonardo began to apologise but Usagi merely shrugged out of his haori, letting it hang loose about his waist and lifted his hands to cup Leonardo's cheeks, tilting his head as he pressed his mouth more firmly against Leo's, pushing his tongue further into the turtle's mouth.

Leonardo bit back his moan this time and tried to figure out what he was supposed to do with his hands now that he had no clothing to hold onto. He didn't feel as if he were allowed to touch the pristine white fur with his sweaty hands, so he gingerly pressed only his fingertips against the rabbit's back and then gently rested his palms against the warm downy fur. The softness surprised him, he had expected it to be coarse, bristled. Maybe because the idea of such a fierce, skilled warrior being _fuzzy_ didn't seem to fit in his head.

He resisted the urge to run his fingers through it, keeping his hands still while Usagi explored his mouth and stroked his face and neck with his furry hands. They roamed Leonardo's shoulders before pushing and steering him backwards toward the bed. The turtle swallowed and hesitated when the back of his legs touched the mattress. It was obvious that Usagi meant for him to sit back or... lay down, but he felt so lost and unsure.

"Leonardo-" Usagi panted his name against his leaf-green cheek and Leonardo shook at the husky way he said it.

"I've nev..." Leonardo started to say but stopped talking when he couldn't keep his voice from shaking.

"Let me." Usagi whispered to him as his hands ran over his plastron, unfastening the straps and belt with nimble fingers and then making quick work of his elbow pads.

 _Oh God, this is happening_. Leonardo thought to himself when he lifted his own hands to Usagi, not sure if he was supposed to return the favour, feeling clumsy and inexperienced as his fingers fumbled with the unfamiliar cloth.

They were moving so quickly it was making Leonardo's head spin but they were out of time. In the morning Usagi would be gone, back to his own dimension and he didn't know when they would see each other again. He'd wasted so many chances and he didn't want to waste any more with his doubts even though he was nervous and uncertain... and slightly terrified. Not even in his most optimistic fantasies had he imagined himself in this situation so soon.

Leonardo let out a tremulous breath as Usagi guided him down to the bed, easing him onto his carapace on top of the blankets with careful touches accompanied by soothing kisses along his mouth, cheeks, neck. His breath quickened as Usagi's mouth followed a path down his plastron, hands exploring his toned muscles as they divested him of his knee pads, the last item of clothing to the exception of his mask. The quiet ruffle of fabric told him Usagi was getting rid of his own clothing as well and once that was done, the rabbit's mouth wandered over the inside of Leonardo's thigh, his hands resting on his knees for a moment before spreading them further apart to kneel between them.

Leonardo briefly wondered how far this was going to go, if he was ready for what Usagi had in store for him, if he'd stop him even if he wasn't ready, but then the rabbit spoke up.

"Do you have oils, Leonardo?" He inquired with a hoarse voice.

"Oils?" Leonardo parroted as his panicked mind tried to focus. _What oils?_ The oil he used to clean his swords was in his room but why would he be asking for-

Usagi's thumb brushed over Leonardo's tail where it was curled against his body between his legs. Ordinarily, under these circumstances, it should have been thick and lengthened, jutting out between his thighs and the slit at the base distended and puffy, but with his current state of mind it remained a shrunken thing, cowering where it was pressed against him. Leonardo swallowed thickly, trying to regain any semblance of control he could muster and consciously relaxing his tense muscles.

"I d-don't." Leonardo responded, realising that he was asking for oil to use _on him_. His face burned with embarrassment as Usagi examined his tail between his legs, keeping his knees spread with his hands and exposed to his view.

Usagi must have heard something in his voice because his eyes darted up to Leo's in concern. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, Leonardo." He said with a more level tone as his hands glided off his knees and over muscled thighs.

"I trust you." Leonardo responded almost immediately. "But I've never... done this before."

"You have never been with a man before." Usagi filled in as he rubbed and squeezed Leonardo's thighs.

"I have never been with _anyone_ before." Leonardo clarified, feeling a bit ashamed at the admission.

A brief look of surprise crossed Usagi's expression but was gone just as quickly and he stilled, looking down with a creased brow until apparently coming to a decision. "I understand." He said before climbing back up to Leonardo's face, caressing his body along the way before kissing him tenderly, fingers stroking gently along his jaw. "Am I the first to have tasted these lips as well?"

"Yes." Leonardo exhaled with a shaky breath.

"The first one to touch you this way?" He asked again, his voice getting huskier with each question.

Leonardo nodded, losing a bit of his shyness with each answer as he saw what it was doing to Usagi, making him groan with his last revelation. He sighed against Usagi as he was gently coaxed into relaxing, melting with his careful touches, grateful for the slower pace. Usagi must have felt the change because his touch wandered lower, massaging his sides as his fingers drifted over green skin, shifting his weight so a hand could fit between them.

He stroked Leonardo firmly but slowly between his legs, keeping their faces close as his fingers curled around the turtle's lax tail. He explored the soft underside, now exposed to him, with the soft pads of his fingers until he found the opening, the head of Leonardo's cock emerging as he applied pressure around it.

Leonardo grunted and pressed his face into a furry neck when with a light brush he dropped down suddenly, bucking his hips against Usagi's hand without meaning to, not wanting him to see how flustered he was and how little control he had of his own body.

"Leonardo..." He moaned as he lowered his own hips making Leo gasp when he felt a feverish hardness press and rub against the inside of his thigh.

The unrestrained reaction stoked Leonardo's desire, knowing he was the cause of it, and more of the uncertainty that was holding him back evaporated. He released the blankets from his grip and ran his fingers through Usagi's soft fur like he'd wanted to do all week, stretching his neck to take the rabbit's mouth as aggressor this time, pushing his larger tongue into the warm cavern but pulling back when a squeeze around his member made him buck his hips again and cry out in pleasure.

"Ah! Usagi! Mmmh! AHH!" He tried to keep silent but once Usagi had started stroking him he couldn't stop, even when he bit his lips to try keep the sounds in, holding onto him as he bucked helplessly underneath.

"Gods." Usagi whispered hoarsely, nearly drowned out by the noises Leonardo was making.

Usagi only had to squeeze him a moment longer as Leonardo thrust into his hand before he orgasmed with a moaned howl, come spraying over his tensed and shaking body. Usagi nuzzled his face as he rubbed him slowly between wet fingers. Holding him as he waited for the shaking to subside, the liquid to stop leaking from him, comforting Leonardo with soft words of affection between kisses.

When he was recovered enough, Leonardo turned his head into the loving whispers, pressing his mouth to them before Usagi climbed off him. He felt the chill of his absence and began to sit up, wondering if he had done something wrong.

 _I should have reciprocated._ He thought suddenly. Usagi had given him everything and he'd done... nothing.

Usagi was back as he stood up. "Lie down." He urged, pulling the covers open for Leonardo to lay back in the bed.

"I'm sorry I... Did you...?" Leonardo asked but was silenced with the rabbit's lips, huffing a little through his nostrils as whiskers tickled his snout.

"I am fine." He answered as he lifted a cloth he had retrieved from his pack to the mess on Leo's torso and thighs.

When Usagi began wiping him down, Leonardo pulled away and tried to take the cloth. "I can..." He began to say.

"Let me do it, Leonardo." He started to say, pulling the cloth further out of reach when Leonardo insisted. "I _want_ to do it." He replied as he continued cleaning while Leonardo regarded him in silence. With his eyes directed to his task he only glanced up for a moment before going back to it, taking special care to go over the creases and grooves until he was done, running a hand over his body to make sure he'd taken care of any wetness and making the turtle shiver.

"You have given me something precious, allow me to take care of you this way." He finally explained to a confused Leonardo as he climbed into bed with him. "Spend the night with me." He asked as he cradled the turtle's face in his hands.

Leonardo nodded and sighed against his mouth, taking the time to taste and feel him now that there was nothing left to be said between them. Leonardo splayed his fingers on Usagi's hip, dragging them through the warm fur as he felt the toned muscles sliding underneath it, up and over his ribs and then down his abdomen, encouraged by the way Usagi's breath was puffing against his face while he kissed him. What started off as a slow tender exploration was quickly becoming heated and passionate once again.

"I love you too." Usagi breathed in a hoarse voice from under the blankets.


End file.
